Atomic Blonde
| directed by = David Leitch | written by = Kurt Johnstad | produced by = | music by = Tyler Bates | cinematography = Jonathan Sela | edited by = Elisabet Ronaldsdóttir | distributed by = 87Eleven T.G.I.M. Films Denver and Delilah Productions Closed on Mondays Entertainment | release date(s) = July 28th, 2017 | mpaa rating = | running time = 115 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Atomic Blonde is an independent American feature film of the action genre with an emphasis on the super-spy subgenre. It was directed by David Leitch with a screenplay written by Kurt Johnstad based on the graphic novel by Antony Johnston and Sam Hart. The movie was produced by 87Eleven, T.G.I.M. Films, Closed on Mondays Entertainment, and Denver and Delilah Productions and released theatrically in the United States on July 28th, 2017. The film stars Charlize Theron as MI6 agent Lorraine Broughton. Other cast members include James McAvoy as David Percival, Eddie Marsan as Spyglass, John Goodman as Emmett Kurzfeld, and Toby Jones as Eric Gray. Cast Appearances * Aleksander Bermovych * Audrey * Boris * Chief "C" * David Percival * Delphine Lasalle * Emmett Kurzfeld * Eric Gray * James Gasciogne * Lorraine Broughton * Merkel * Spyglass * Yuri Bakhtin * Germany :* Berlin * France :* Paris * England :* London * Aircraft * Automobile * Magnifying glass * Microfilm * Motorcycle * Radio * Rifle :* Sniper rifle * Ski mask * Telephone booth * Central Intelligence Agency * KGB * MI6 * Soviet Union * Coroner * Driver * Guard * Spy * 1980s * 1989 * Broken neck * Cold War * Corpse * Double agent * Drowning * Eidetic memory * Head injury * Homosexuality * Hotel * Restaurant * Seduction * Stabbing * Torture Notes * Atomic Blonde is based on the graphic novel The Coldest City by writer Antony Johnston and artist Sam Hart. The novel was edited by Charlie Chu and published by Oni Press. It was released in May, 2012. Comics.org; The Coldest City. ISBN 978-1-934964-63-8. * Atomic Blonde was filmed on location in Berlin, Germany. Other scenes were shot in Brandenburg, as well as London, England, and Hungary. IMDB; Atomic Blonde (2017); Filming locations. * There are a total of twenty-three credited cast members in this film. * This is David Leitch's first full credited film work as a director. * Actor Jóhannes Haukur Jóhannesson is credited as Jóhannes Jóhannesson in this film. * Actor Attila C. Arpa is credited as Attila Arpa in this film. * Actress Lili Gesler is credited as Lili Gessler in this film. * The song that plays during the end-title sequence is "Stigmata" by Marilyn Manson and Tyler Bates. Fun Facts * Charlize Theron also served as a producer on this film. See also * Atomic Blonde * Atomic Blonde pages * Atomic Blonde images * Atomic Blonde image gallery External Links * * Atomic Blonde at Wikipedia * * References Keywords Female rear nudity; Female frontal nudity; Girls with guns; Profanity; Smoking Category:Films Category:87Eleven Category:Closed on Mondays Entertainment Category:Denver and Delilah Productions Category:T.G.I.M. Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Based on a comic Category:A/Films Category:2010s/Films Category:2017/Films Category:July, 2017/Films Category:Atomic Blonde/Pages